Just Friends
by NightLightning21
Summary: Set in Series two... Patsy has been working at Nonnatus for a couple months now. When Trixie befriends Welsh nurse Delia Busby, they are all in for a test. Patsy and Delia find themselves struggling with their own feelings, and what their heart's desire. And, to top it off, Delia is engaged. Main ship- Patsy and Delia!
1. Just Friends

Just Friends

Patsy was absolutely exhausted. She'd barely gotten any sleep the night before, and just that day, she had to work in an overly busy and understaffed clinic. At the moment, even the thought of climbing the steps to Nonnatus seemed daunting and tiring. She half dumped her bike on the rack, unable to bring herself to care for the moment, and grabbed her bag to take inside.

She was really just looking forward to a quiet evening in. Maybe playing cards with Trixie or something. Or just generally doing nothing. She stepped through the doors, and headed towards the clinical room.

"Patsy?" came the voice of Trixie. The blonde nurse had seen her entering the clinical room, and had followed, clearly with something on her mind.

"Yes?" she asked, unpacking her bag, and beginning to get a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"What on earth are you wearing?" Trixie asked, gesturing to her uniform, as if she was wearing a paper bag and nothing else.

"My uniform?" Patsy answered, wondering what had put Trixie into such a fit. Did she forget something again?

"But, you promised to go out with me tonight," Trixie explained. And oh, oops. She did vaguely remember promising something of the sorts to Trixie about a week earlier. But she'd been so busy lately, that she'd forgotten.

"I'm sorry Trix," Patsy apologized, slightly wincing. "But, I'm really tired tonight." She finished with her equipement, and made a move to pass the other midwife. But Trixie stood firm. She crossed her arms, clearly not letting her friend go anywhere. Not tonight.

"Patsy, if this were any other occasion, I would be herding you up to bed. Goodness knows you don't sleep enough. But, I promised someone that you would be there tonight." Patsy sighed, almost rolling her eyes.

"Trixie, please not another blind date. The last one nearly made me go blind. And I did feel sick to my stomach."

Patsy knew Trixie meant well. And there was no way she could tell her friend about her complete disinterest in the dates that she went on. So she'd settled for never showing the slightest sliver of interest, ever.

"No, not another one. And for the record, John was a perfectly respectable gentleman," Trixie refuted.

"I'm sure he is," Patsy responded. "But, there are things about him… I'm just not interested." It wasn't exactly a lie. She wasn't really fibbing. More like leaving things out. A sin of omission. She'd mastered the art quite a while ago, actually.

"Anyways," Trixie said, moving on. She was not allowing Patsy to get away with backing out.

"It's not another date. It's actually a new friend of mine. I met her about a month ago. She's actually a nurse Patsy." Patsy lifted an eyebrow.

"Where'd you meet her?" she asked. Trixie waved her hand around.

"Oh, at the hospital. I was working with Mrs. Wilson. Well, she ended up needing to go to hospital to deliver. That's where I met her. She really is lovely." Patsy sighed, trying to steel herself for this coming evening. Even if she wasn't being set up on a horrid date, she still wasn't sure that she was really up for socializing.

"Alright Trix," she finally relented. "I'll do it for you. But you're going to owe me." Trixie waved her off, directing the redhead upstairs to get ready. Patsy quickly ascended the stairs, wondering what to wear.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Patsy said, leaning over the railing. "What's her name?" Trixie went to the first step, before replying.

"Delia. Her name is Delia Busby." Patsy nodded, before heading upstairs to change. Delia. It was a pretty name.

* * *

By the time they reached the Silver Buckle, Patsy was beginning to regret her decision. She just wished she could be in bed, reading. Trixie led them both into the small cafe, wandering around to find a table.

"Delia's due in a couple minutes," she said, finally finding a small booth in the corner.

"Perfect," she said, aiming straight for it. Patsy reluctantly trailed behind.

"Oh come on Patsy. Cheer up. She's gonna think you don't like her," Trixie pleaded. Patsy pulled a face.

"Trixie, I don't even know her," she pointed out. Trixie seemed quite unbothered by this.

"Oh Patsy. She's absolutely lovely. And she's really quite kind. I'm sure you two will hit it off immediately. I'll probably be the third wheel," she joked. Patsy just sighed, giving the blonde midwife another look.

"We'll order when she gets here," Trixie explained, giving Patsy her own look. She began observing the other people. Meanwhile, Patsy allowed her mind to wander for a minute, simply looking out onto the streets of Poplar. It was getting dark outside, the sun giving way to street lights. At least it was still fairly warm outside.

"Hello girls," came a voice of a man approaching their table. "Can we interest you two in some cake?" he asked, gesturing to the menu.

"Oh, uh, no thanks," Patsy refused gently. "We're actually waiting for a friend." She'd had lots of practice with this sort of thing. The lad seemed disappointed for a second, before deciding to try a second time.

"You want some company while you wait?" he asked. He flashed Trixie a grin, which was only half returned.

"No, really," Patsy said, a bit more forcefully. Just to make sure he got the point. "Thanks for the offer. But she should really be here any moment." In that moment, Patsy was actually wishing this Delia person would get here soon. The man shrugged, deciding to cut his losses, and wandered off.

"Patsy, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Trixie asked, slightly curious now.

"Why do you ask?" Patsy asked, deflecting with practiced ease. Trixie shrugged, recognizing that the redhead did not want to talk about it.

"No reason," she replied easily, dropping the subject. She was about to speak again, when the door opened.

"Oh, Delia," Trixie squealed, waving over in her direction. Delia smiled, and headed over to their table. Patsy actually had to suck in a breath when she saw her. Dark brunette hair, elegantly swept across her shoulders, with some fringe on her forehead. And her eyes were a beautiful blue. They seemed to always be on alert, with a bright sparkle that Patsy identified immediately. Perhaps this evening would turn out to be enjoyable.

"Hello," Trixie said, giving Delia a hug. "It's lovely to see you again." Delia smiled, and Patsy's heart skipped a beat. And, since when did she get nervous just to meet someone. Delia turned her smile towards Patsy, and Patsy actually got a rush of energy from it.

 _Keep it together, Mount_ , she chastised herself.

"Hi, you must be Patsy," Delia said. And oh… Her accent was beautiful. Captivating, and pinning Patsy to place. She could instantly tell that the beautiful nurse was Welsh.

"Uh, Patsy. Patsy Mount," she said, nervously holding out her hand. Delia shook it firmly.

"Lovely to meet you. Trixie's been rather insistent that we get together." She threw the blonde midwife a cheeky smile. And Patsy was rather glad that she did. Because her cheeks had slightly flushed at Delia's statement.

 _Come on. That's not what she meant._ Patsy mentally shook herself, offering Delia a seat. The brunette happily took it.

"So, Trixie told me that you're a midwife?" Delia questioned, seemingly paralyzing Patsy with her intense blue gaze. Patsy actually squirmed in her seat.

"Yes. I've been at Nonnatus for a few months now," Patsy responded. Delia nodded, keeping her attention firmly fixed on the redhead.

"I've always thought midwifery would be so rewarding," she said, a brief look of longing sweeping across her face. And Patsy noticed how she was so expressive. Her eyes seemed to convey more than words could ever to anyone.

"It does have it's moments," Patsy admitted.

"I'll never forget delivering my first baby," Trixie said, a smile ghosting across her face. "It was the most exhilarating feeling in the world."

"I can only imagine," Delia said, laughing. "I'm currently on Male Surgical." Patsy winced in sympathy. She did not have fond memories of her time on Male Surgical.

"I'm sorry," she said, giggling slightly. "My memories of that place are quite unpleasant." Delia flashed her another smile, and Patsy thought she might need medical attention soon. It was most unlike her to find this instant attraction.

Her last relationship had ended badly. Her entire mood was soured when she thought of it. Millie Edwards. She almost actually shuddered. But one glance at Delia, and the thoughts of Millie fled instantly.

"We should probably order," Trixie remarked, getting up from the booth. Delia stood up from the booth first, with Patsy following. She was suddenly feeling very attentive.

* * *

They stayed there for two hours. Delia was not just beautiful. But she was kind, passionate, and intelligent beyond all means. Patsy sat there, almost memorized by the way the Welsh nurse spoke.

"What about you Patsy?" Delia asked, as she finished a tale about her childhood. "Where did you grow up?" Patsy surprised herself with her answer. She found herself telling Delia about her life before the camps. But, that wasn't the surprising part. She began recounting some of her experiences and memories in the camps. She was absolutely shocked that she was sharing this with someone who she barely knew. And yet, something told her that Delia would probably be one of the best people to tell.

"You must be incredibly strong," Delia said, afterwards, a look of admiration in her eyes.

"Yes, I do push-ups every morning," Patsy joked, lightening the mood. Delia chuckled slightly.

"Yes, I can certainly see that," Delia teased back, looking her over. Patsy suddenly felt very hot. Delia's eyes flickered slightly, as she seemed to guess what Patsy was currently thinking. Patsy knew her own eyes would probably be darker than usual. She just hoped that no one would notice.

"Well, we do have to do all that biking," Trixie said, grinning.

"Ah yes, the cobblestones of Poplar await us each morning," Patsy joked. On reflex, she checked her watch. And was shocked at the time.

"Gosh, we'd better fly, Trix," she said, gesturing to her watch.

"Oh, yes," Trixie said, staring at her own watch in disbelief. "I can't believe we spent so much time here." Delia checked her own watch, and that's when Patsy finally saw it. A ring. On her left hand. Patsy almost choked, forcing herself to keep calm.

"What's this?" she asked, gesturing to the ring. Delia glanced down, and blushed slightly.

"Oh, I got engaged last month," she explained, as she slid the ring off her finger. "His name's Nick." Of course. Of course. Just bloody great. Patsy knew she shouldn't be reacting to strongly. But, she couldn't help it. She knew she was attracted to Delia. And there was nothing she could do. But, her heart seemed to twist when Delia showed her the ring. And her strong reaction was ridiculous. She really needed to figure this out.

"Good for you," she managed, although she was not convinced that she sounded genuine. Delia's eyes snapped up, meeting Paty's for a second. She seemed to hesitate for a second, before slipping the ring back onto her finger.

"Well, I better be off," Delia said, giving Trixie a quick hug. She approached Patsy, tentative. Patsy didn't flinch away, so she also gave her a quick hug.

"It was lovely meeting you," she said, blue eyes flashing another smile at the redhead.

"You too," Pasty said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"We must get together again," Delia said, addressing both midwives.

"Of course," they both said, as Delia began heading out. And Patsy could not or would not stop the grin from spreading across her face.

"You like her don't you?" Trixiie asked, quite pleased with herself.

"You don't know the half of it," Patsy muttered softly.

 _Stop it! She's engaged for crying out loud. You're just friends._ Just friends. The words seemed to puncture Patsy. Just friends.

* * *

 **So, this is not exactly an A/U. It's set in season two, and I will try to remain true to the plotline. But, Delia comes in. And yes she's engaged. It will all be explained, so please don't yell at me. This is how Patsy and Delia met obviously, and how their relationship continues.**

 **Next time… Delia finds herself incredibly drawn to Patsy. But is she really willing to try again? Especially after last time?**


	2. Differences

Differences

"Oh come on Patsy. She wasn't that bad," Trixie said, as the redhead moodily climbed the stairs. She sighed as Patsy did not say anything.

"It's not that Trix. She is lovely. She really is," Patsy said, not wanting to seem rude. But, she just wanted to go to bed.

"I thought you two got along fabulously," Trixie protested, bothered by the icy demeanor she was seeing.

"I promise you Trixie, I do like her. She seems like a very lovely person." Trixie sighed, knowing that Patsy was likely going to say nothing else. Trixie had her suspicions about the private nurse. The way Patsy had deflected the question about boyfriends… Trixie was not an idiot. Nor was she ignorant. She knew that every single date that Patsy went on was a dead end. She'd given up hope about a month ago.

But tonight, with Delia. She'd seemed happy. But, happy in a different way that usual. She seemed looser. Carefree. Happy in an innocent kind of way. She was also resolved to get the two of them back together, no matter whether she had to drag Patsy there kicking and screaming.

They both entered their room, Patsy opting to get changed in silence.

"Goodnight," she said, realizing she must be acting rather rude. Trixie just nodded. A plan was already forming in her head.

Trixie fought the major urge to shut off her alarm and throw it out the window first thing in the morning. She sighed, forcing herself up and out of bed. Patsy was still asleep, having to get up a little later than Trixie.

 _Lucky._ Trixie forced her thoughts in order. She quickly got dressed, before heading downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Cynthia was already there, making a cup of tea.

"You have any of that left?" she asked, grabbing a piece of bread. Cynthia nodded, and began pouring a cup for Trixie.

"How was last night?" Cynthia asked, handing the cup to the other midwife. Trixie shrugged, still wondering what to do.

"Oh, it was great. Delia really is a delight." Cynthia nodded in response.

"Isn't she engaged?" she asked, thinking about what Trixie had mentioned about her before.

"She… is," Trixie said, hesitating slightly. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure about that situation. Trixie had never actually met Nick. From what Delia had said, he was actually a young doctor.

"That's wonderful," Cynthia said, unaware of what might have been going on.

"Yes," Trixie agreed, forcing out a smile. "I'm sure they'll be very happy together." She began heading away, needing to go to the Maternity home.

"See you later," Cynthia called out. Trixie nodded, waving goodbye.

* * *

Delia hesitantly walked into the cafe, looking around for who she was meeting with. Her eyes quickly found him.

"Delia," came the cheerful voice of Nick. He quickly rose from his seat, heading over to greet the brunette. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek, before sitting back down.

"Hello, Nick," Delia said, smiling softly. He'd already gotten them both tea. Hers was fixed exactly the way she liked it. It should be after three years of knowing each other.

Delia had met Nick while she was still in training. He'd been very kind to her, and they quickly became friends. After seven months of knowing each other, he'd asked her out. She'd accepted. Her parents had been pressuring her to settle down for years. She'd never obeyed. But, Nick seemed like he could work. She knew that in her heart, she could never truly fall in love with a man. But, she did love Nick.

Nick understood. He knew he'd fallen in love with the beautiful brunette soon after they'd befriended each other. But, he'd also sensed something else. He knew Delia loved him. But not in a romantic way. He knew. And that was good enough for him.

"How was your shift?" he asked, as she took a sip of her tea. She half rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just lovely. I swear, the men on male surgical have never seen a woman before."

"That bad?" Nick asked, grimacing for her. She grinned slightly, as she thought of her day.

"I had to give Mr. Wilson a stern talking to after her got a bit too amorous." Nick just chuckled in response. Delia would never actually get mad. But she could have a temper.

"I'm sure Mr. Wilson will be changing his ways." Delia nodded, taking another sip.

"Oh, and I met another midwife from Nonnatus House. Her name is Patsy. She's absolutely lovely." Nick smiled in response.

"How'd you meet her?" Delia thought for a moment before answering.

"Trixie introduced us. She's been insisting that I get to know the residents of Nonnatus. And Patsy is absolutely amazing. She's so kind and thoughtful." Nick simply smiled. He loved seeing Delia so animated.

"Come on. Drink up. We've both got early shifts tomorrow."

Delia sighed as she headed into the nurse's home. She'd bid Nick farewell outside the cafe, before heading home.

"Oh, Delia. How was Nick?" Delia turned around to see Millie running down the hall towards her. Delia smiled at her friend.

"He was fine. But, we both have early shifts, so we decided to cut the evening short." Millie tutted in regret for her friend.

"That's too bad. It's always fun to stay out late. I did that with my last girlfriend." Delia looked around the hallway to make sure no one else had heard. Millie was incredibly open about her sexuality for the time. At least, she was around Delia.

"You know, I saw one of my old girlfriends at the hospital today. My gosh, I didn't expect all those emotions to come flooding back." Delia sighed, and led Millie into her actual room.

"Millie, you really need to stop talking so loud," Delia said, closing the door behind them. "You could get arrested." Millie just shrugged, brushing Delia's comment off.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am. You shouldn't be either." Delia half froze, before turning around.

"What does that mean?" she asked, heart pounding in her chest. But, Millie didn't seem to notice.

"Love is love, Delia. Love between me and my partner. Between you and Nick." Delia looked away, so Millie couldn't see the slight welling of tears in her eyes. It wasn't Nick that she loved.

Delia had long had feelings for Millie. But, she'd found out pretty quickly that the feeling was not mutual. Millie was still caught up over her last girlfriend. Delia didn't even know her name. Just that she was the one for Millie.

"I agree. But, not everyone does." Millie nodded, conceding to the point.

"Well, anyways Delia. I've got to go before I get caught by Matron. I have no want to get mauled by Matron Grizzly tonight," Delia laughed, before escorting Millie back out.

"Tomorrow, I want all the details on Nick." Delia laughed at Millie's parting comment.

"Alright. Though it will probably be boring." Millie just waved her off.

* * *

Patsy finished applying the last touches of her makeup, checking herself in the mirror quickly. She looked presentable. She and Trixie had the same night off, and had planned on going for drinks at a bar.

"Oh, Patsy. Thank goodness you're ready," Trixie said, entering their room. She began rummaging through drawers, obviously intent on looking for something.

"You lose something?" Patsy asked, moving out of the way. Trixie nodded, muttering something to herself.

"Ah ha!" she said, holding up the lipstick like it was a medal. "Found the sneaky little rascal." Patsy had to laugh at Trixie's personifying of an inanimate object.

"Come on, we should head there right away."

Patsy and Trixie entered the bar, wandering over to the seats. Trixie ordered them both drinks, before settling down next to Patsy.

The two of them were talking about Jenny and Alec, when a flash of brunette caught Patsy's attention. She turned away from Trixie towards the entrance of the bar.

Delia was walking in, chatting with a man by her side. Patsy could only guess he was the fiance. She bit her lip slightly, the only clue that she was affected.

"What's going on?" Trixie asked, following Patsy's line of sight. She quickly spotted Delia and her fiance.

"Delia!" Trixie called out, waving her over. Delia gave them both a delighted smile, that made Patsy's heart flip a little. Then, she caught sight of the man again, and her heart fell.

"Hello Trix. Patsy," Delia said, pulling the man up to meet everyone.

"This is Nick. My fiance," she said, introducing them. Nick smiled, holding out his hand to shake. Patsy smiled tightly, taking the offered hand. He certainly was handsome. Strong jaw, short light brown hair. Kind expressive blue eyes. She'd seen the loving look he'd exchanged with Delia.

"Nice to meet you," Trixie said, smiling at him. He smiled in return, shaking her hand.

"Delia has told me so much about you. You're a doctor?" As Trixie and Nick conversed, Patsy couldn't help but watch Delia.

"Nice to see you again, Patsy," Delia said, noticing the redhead looking at her.

"You too," came the reply. "It's lovely to meet Nick. Who did you two meet?"

"Oh, we met a few years ago. He was my first real friend in this city." Patsy smiled. She wasn't sure she really wanted to hear their love story now.

"Where did you grow up?" Patsy asked, switching their conversation to a different topic.

"Oh, Pembrokeshire. Wales. But, I was going crazy there. So, I decided to try nursing. And, I found my passion." Patsy nodded, hating the way she was absolutely enchanted by her.

"I met Nick while training. He was the first one who really talked to me. The other girls didn't seem to think I would ever be good enough. You know, because I'm from Wales." Delia sighed, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Anyways, he was the first person who actually tried to talk to me."

"So… when did your, uh, relationship turn…" Patsy trailed off, hoping Delia would get the clue.

"Oh, he asked me about about seven months in." Delia smiled, almost wistfully. If only she could tell Patsy what their relationship really was.

"Delia, what do you want to drink?" Trixie asked, cutting into their conversation. Delia provided her selections to the waiter, before going back to the three.

"I hope you three haven't been conspiring against me," she said, narrowing her eyes at Trixie. The blonde midwife simply smiled. Unassuming, very unassuming.

"Gosh, we'd better go, Nick," Delia said, glancing at her watch. "It was absolutely lovely seeing you both again." She smiled at them again, and Pasty felt like banging her head against a table. Several times in fact.

"Of course. We must get together for lunch sometime. When we're all free," Trixie said, rather forcing Patsy's hand.

"Of course," the redhead said, putting on a smile. Delia leaned in to hug Trixie, and this time had no hesitation about hugging Patsy. Patsy held her breath, and savored the all too brief moment. When she glanced over at Nick, she could detect something unreadable in his eyes.

 _Probably the whiskey._ Delia and Nick waved goodbye as they exited, leaving Patsy and Trixie.

"We should probably head home too," Trixie said, gathering her bag. Patsy nodded. The bar didn't seem quite as exciting without Delia.

 _I just wish I could meet someone else…_ But, Patsy knew that she was trapped. In an impossible situation.

 _Just forget it._

* * *

 **Updates I think are going to be once every two weeks now.**

 **Next time… During a get together to say goodbye to a hospital staff member, Patsy runs into an old flame.**


	3. Keep It Together

Keep it together

"What's got you so worried?" Trixie asked, watching Patsy pace around the room. A number of outfits were strewn around her bed, adding to the previous clutter of the room.

"Do you know Jon?" At Trixie's nod, Patsy continued.

"Well, he's retiring. The hospital's throwing him a party. I've been invited. He taught me a lot about nursing." Trixie nodded in understanding.

"Ah, and you are worried about what to wear? Oh, Patsy, it will just be a small affair. Just wear something casual." Trixie giggled at the redhead. The entire situation seemed somewhat… out of the ordinary. Was Patsy planning on seeing someone?

"What's going on in here?" Jenny asked, stepping into the room. She wandered over to Trixie's bed, still munching on a chocolate.

"Where'd you get that from?" Trixie asked. Jenny just grinned.

"Ah, that'll be a mystery, Trix," she said, laughing. "What's with all the clothes?" She gestured to Patsy's entire closet of clothes on the floor. Pasty groaned and dove back into the closet. She began rummaging around, looking for the perfect outfit.

"Okay Patsy, come on out," Trixie said, heading over to the closet to force her to come out.

"Come on, Trix," Patsy pleaded. "You're killing me here." Trixie just tutted, though she managed to hold back laughter.

"Where's Cynthia?" Trixie asked, looking around like the nurse would just pop up out of nowhere.

"Oh, she's with Mrs. Springer. I expect she'll be getting in late." Both Patsy and Trixie nodded. Patsy went back to the closet, inspecting it again.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling out a light blue dress. "This is perfect."

"Patsy, you're going to look great," Trixie comforted, as Patsy rushed off to try it on.

"What's got her so riled up?" Jenny asked. Trixie shrugged, unsure herself.

"I'm not sure. I get the feeling she's nervous to meet someone." Trixie tried to raise her eyebrows mysteriously but failed.

"Well, she hasn't got a chap. Maybe she's got her eye on someone." Jenny shrugged, trying to think of something else. She was spared extra time, when Patsy appeared back in the room, sticking the last pin in her hair.

"Well, I'm off. You two try not to get into trouble," she said, saying the last part with a teasing tone. Trixie just rolled her eyes at her friend. Jenny waved, winking at the redhead. Patsy rolled her eyes and closed the door on their laughs.

* * *

"Come on, Delia. It will be fun," Millie pleaded. "It's just for a little bit." Delia groaned, still focusing on reading her book. Ironically called _The Art of Patience_. Her own patience was growing thin.

"Millie, I don't even know Jon that well. Why would I want to go to his retirement party?" Millie sighed and walked over to Delia's bed. She knew that Delia was hardly paying attention anyway.

"Hey," Delia protested, as Millie yanked the book out of her hands. The older girl closed it and put it on a nightstand.

"I wasn't finished with that," Delia pointed out, making a grab to try and steal it. Millie stood firm.

"Come on, D. I promised I'd go." Delia rolled her eyes. What did that have to do with her?

"You can go without me," she said, making one last attempt to worm her way out. Mille just shook her head.

"Now now, come on, D. You haven't had a proper night out in days. I am simply doing you a favor." Millie smiled, knowing that there was no way Delia was saying "no."

Delia sighed, knowing she wasn't getting her book back any time soon.

"Alright, alright. But, you owe me big time." Delia glared at her friend, as she headed towards her closet.

"Why aren't you going out with Jon? It's like the two of you aren't even engaged." Millie cocked her head, waiting for her answer. Delia gritted her teeth, knowing she would have to provide one.

"Well, he isn't my whole life, yeah? I mean, sure he's a part. But it's not like he's my entire life." Delia sighed, and pulled out a soft yellow dress.

"Okay, Delia. But, I'd swear you don't even love the guy." Millie was applying the last touches of her own makeup, while Delia quickly got dressed. She ignored the flash of pain that came from the statement.

"Oh, leave it, Mills," she said, coming over to the mirror as well. Millie just sighed and looked away.

* * *

Patsy sighed and took a sip of her tea. She was talking with Nurse Sanders about a recent delivery when she saw them. It shocked the living daylights out of her. It was… it was… Delia? But that wasn't the part that surprised her.

"Uh, Patsy?" Nurse Sanders poked her, wondering what exactly had made the redhead go stiff. She looked like a two-day-old corpse.

"I…" Patsy trailed off, unable to speak anything more. She tried again to speak, then too flustered, she half raced off.

 _Oh My God!_ Patsy took a deep breath as she glanced over at Delia again. Okay sure, the sparks she felt when she looked there were heart stopping or whatever. But, the woman next to her. That's who was taking up most of her attention. Millie. Millie Edwards. Millie FREAKING Edwards.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered, to no one in particular. She glanced in the mirror, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Patsy?" came the flustered voice of Nurse Sanders. She rushed into the bathroom, giving Patsy a confused look.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rose. It's just…" Rose gave her a confused glance.

"Patsy, it seems like you just saw a ghost."

 _Yeah, you're telling me_ , Patsy thought. _Focus, keep it together._ She took a deep breath and turned to Rose.

"Sorry, I was just a bit startled," she apologized. Rose gave her a nod of sympathy, but it was clear that she didn't believe Patsy's explanation.

"Alright, well are you ready to go back out? Jon is about to make a speech." Rose gave Patsy another nudge. Patsy smiled, allowing Rose to lead her back out.

"Let's go, Nurse Mount," she said, just as Jon was beginning his speech. Patsy stepped out into the crowd, catching the eye of a certain beautiful brunette. Delia glanced over and gave her a little wave. Patsy just barely managed to smile back. She was too busy looking at Millie. Thank God the blonde hadn't noticed her yet.

"So, rather than continue a long and boring speech. Let's get on with the party!" Jon announced, raising his glass. Everyone cheered and then peeled off into groups once again. Patsy began chatting with Rose again when the other nurse suddenly glanced over Patsy's shoulder. Patsy turned around to see Delia and Millie approaching them. She gulped, barely managing to swallow her cake.

"Hello, Delia," she greeted, giving the brunette a small smile. Her gaze fell to Millie, who was also staring at her.

"Hello, Patsy. Oh, this is my roommate, Millie. She's the reason I'm here tonight," Delia said, grinning at the blonde nurse. Patsy instantly sensed a connection between the women. She felt a stab of jealousy run through her. It most certainly wasn't for Millie, so Delia it was then.

"Yes, we've met before," she said, allowing a bit of sarcasm to enter her voice. Delia sensed it, and her gazed changed to confused. But, she easily brushed it off.

"Well, that's lovely. So, how do you know Jon?" she asked, turning her attention to Rose. It gave Patsy the opportunity she needed.

"Um, will you excuse me?" she asked, before slipping away. She was so busy walking away, that she barely noticed bumping into Audrey Henderson.

"Oh, hey Audrey," she greeted, stopping to talk to the younger brunette. Audrey gave her a small smile, shifting her drink to her other hand. They quickly shook hands, while Patsy got her own drink.

"So, how's the hospital? It must be exhausting working all those shifts," Patsy inquired. Audrey nodded, a smile breaking out onto her face.

"You bet. It seems like the injuries increase every day. I was just on a case where a boy swallowed two forks." Patsy lifted her eyebrow. They both laughed at that.

"Pats?" Patsy whipped around to see Delia approaching her. Pats? Well, that's new.

"Yes?" she asked, quickly putting on her famous facade. Delia walked up to her, no longer with Millie. Patsy relaxed a tiny bit.

"Hello, I'm Audrey," Audrey introduced. Delia smiled.

"Delia. Delia Busby. I'm working in male surgical." Delia took the outstretched hand and shook it politely.

"Lovely to meet you. Ooh, male surgical. You have my deepest sympathies." Delia just laughed.

"Well, it's a bit… interesting at times. But, it's also quite exciting." Delia turned her piercing blue gaze on Patsy. The redhead fought the urge to squirm away. Suddenly, something hit her on the head, mentally of course. Delia and Millie knew each other. Were best friends as a matter of fact. Things just got a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

Delia kicked off her shoes, grateful to be done with the whole ordeal. Millie was sitting on her bed, clearly bursting to tell her something.

"Come on, out with it," Delia said, sitting down on the bed alongside her friend. Millie turned around, green eyes flashing with excitement.

"I saw her. I saw her, Delia." The brunette sighed, allowing Millie to have her moment.

"Saw who?" she asked patiently.

"I saw… her D. Patsy. She was my girlfriend." Delia choked on her water. Patsy? As in Nurse Mount? The one that Trixie introduced her to?

"Patsy… Patsy Mount?" Delia confirmed. Millie just nodded, unaware that Delia actually knew Patsy.

"And… and what does that mean?" she stuttered. Was Millie going to try and win back Patsy?

"It means I've got another shot, D. Finally. And I thought this day would never come." Delia half tuned her out, as Millie continued her exciting rambles.

"And, when I saw her. Oh my god, D. She looks even better than she did last time I saw her." Millie just sighed and flopped back down on the bed. Delia carefully extracted herself from the bed and went over to the mirror.

"I can't believe it. After all this time. And, I wonder if she's involved with someone else. I mean, even if she does, that's just another obstacle." Delia closed her eyes, willing herself to not run out of the room.

She longed to tell Millie how she felt. She yearned to. But, that wasn't how things worked.

"How are you planning on doing this?" she asked. Millie just shrugged.

"I won her over once. I can do it again." Millie looked confident in her skills, and Delia found herself wondering about the past. What exactly had happened between Patsy and Millie? She wasn't sure. Although, she was sure that Patsy had nobody in her life, currently. She was sure that Trixie would have mentioned that.

Trixie! She just might know. But then, Delia dismissed the thought. She'd instantly seen how reclusive Patsy was. There was no way she would share her secrets.

The only reason that she knew was because of Millie. So, the odds of Trixie knowing were not exactly shining.

"Hey, do you know of a way I could talk to Patsy?" Millie asked. Delia swallowed, unable to answer. If she did, she might lose any chance of being with Millie. If she didn't, she'd be denying Millie a chance at happiness.

"I…" She paused for a moment. She was thinking heavily in her head. Her emotions were a mess. No use relying on those. No, she would go with her head. And with her conscience.

"Actually," She glanced up at Millie. The brunette had a hopeful look on her face. Okay, this was it. On the bright side, she'd get to see Pats and Trixie again.

"Actually, I might know a way." She glanced up at Millie. The smile that she was given in return was worth it. Really, it was.

 **Don't worry. We'll be getting Delia away from Millie. But, it'll take time.**

* * *

 **Next time… When Patsy and Trixie invite Delia and Millie over for dinner at Nonnatus, things get tricky.**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	4. Confusion of the Heart

Confusion of the Heart

"Nonnatus House, midwife speaking," Patsy spoke into the phone.

"Patsy?" came the confused voice from the other end. Patsy's heart briefly thumped in her chest. Delia. The wonderful blessing of Delia Busby.

"Yes," she answered, wondering slightly what was making the young nurse call. She turned around as Trixie stepped into the room, gesturing to the phone.

'Delia,' Patsy mouthed. Trixie made a noise of understanding. She hovered around though, waiting to see what was going to happen.

"So, what brings you to call Nonnatus?" Patsy asked. She tried to stop the grin from spreading on her face. Trixie was four feet away for God's sake. Finally, biting down on her lip seemed to do the trick.

"Oh right, I was hoping to see you and Trixie again. Maybe we could arrange something. And, I'd love to meet your roommates."

Trixie, who had been listening in on the conversation, instantly began mouthing different suggestions. Patsy tried to shoo her away, albeit unsuccessfully.

"Uh, Delia could you excuse me for a moment?" she asked, pressing the phone against her chest.

"What?" she demanded. Trixie just smiled.

"We should invite her over here!" Trixie smiled and reached for the phone. "Here, let me take care of this." Patsy reluctantly handed the phone over. She had a feeling this may have been a very very bad idea.

"Delia? Oh yes, it is lovely. Patsy? She's just a bit awkward." Patsy frowned at this but allowed Trixie to continue.

"Oh no, please that's just fine. No, that would be wonderful. Yeah, I'm sure everyone here would be delighted. What about Nick? Working? No that's alright. Yeah, I'm sure it will still be nice. Yeah, alright see you tomorrow," Trixie hung up the phone, placing it down. She flashed Patsy a victorious look.

"I…" Patsy trailed off, wondering if she really wanted to know the answer. Somewhere deep in her mind, she was certain what was about to happen. But hey, ignorance is bliss. So she chose to ignore whatever accommodations Trixie was working out.

"Come on, aren't you going to probe just a little?" Trixie asked, after a couple minutes of silence. Patsy firmly shook her head.

"Nope. Now, come on. You've got clinic today. You'd better fly," Patsy pointed out. Trixie just tutted but left Patsy alone.

Patsy sighed and headed to the kitchen. Tea, yes. Tea would fix everything right now. Or at the very least it would calm her down. The act of making it was soothing. And Patsy was currently itching to do something. And despite her exhaustion, due to a rather strong nightmare, she still wanted someone to call in with an emergency.

In the end, her wish was granted. And she found herself quickly preparing to go and help Mrs. Baker.

* * *

Delia could say a lot about bad decisions in life. But, when Millie came home still raving about tonight, she could say she'd made one of her worst.

"What are you going to wear?" Millie asked, still chattering endlessly.

"I was thinking maybe a little dressy. Or perhaps just going, killer? I don't know, what are you planning? D? Delia?" Millie waved a hand in front of her friend's face. Delia shook herself out of her trance.

"Sorry what?" she asked. Millie rolled her eyes.

"Delia I swear, sometimes it's like I don't exist." She gave an annoyed huff and went back to selecting clothing. Delia was pretty easily able to figure out what Millie had been talking about.

She wasn't really going to worry about it. Unlike Millie, she wasn't trying to get in good with her ex. Though, she could understand Millie's attraction. Patsy was certainly beautiful. She also seemed to be incredibly intelligent and thoughtful. And, from the glimpse that Delia had been given, Patsy was an incredibly complicated person.

Still, some challenges proved to be worth it. She, of course, was looking at Millie while she thought. She was beginning to wonder whether her relationship with Millie was indeed worth it.

 _Stop it_ , she chastised herself. Millie was one of her closest friends. She would stand by her until the end.

"Come on, D. We should probably leave pretty soon. Trixie said that it didn't matter if we were early." Millie had already picked a dress and was now doing her makeup.

"Are you wearing that?" Millie asked, looking at Delia. The younger nurse blushed slightly and shook her head.

"Well then quickly, you've only got twenty-five minutes before we leave." Millie went back to applying lipstick, while Delia went into their small closet to find a suitable outfit. This definitely proved to be an interesting evening.

Delia rang the doorbell, before standing awkwardly outside. Millie was beside her, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Delia, so lovely to see you again," Trixie squealed as she opened the door. She gave Delia a welcoming hug, before pulling both of them in. She led them to a comfortable couch, in front of a small fire.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Trixie. I'm a midwife here," Trixie said, holding her hand out. Millie looked startled for a second, before holding her own hand out.

"Uh, hi I'm Millie Edwards. I'm Delia's roommate at the Nurses' home." They both politely shook hands. Delia just grinned in the background. Trixie sat down with them on the couch and proceeded to exchange small talk with both of them. Everyone shared a bit about their job, all being able to relate to each other.

"Hey, Trixie could you help me with the table?" Patsy asked, popping her head in from the next room. When her gaze landed on Delia and Millie, there was a mild look of panic, before a mask of neutrality replaced it.

"Delia, so lovely to see you again. We'll be ready here in just a few minutes."

The sound of a pot crashing in the kitchen send Patsy rushing back in, shooting an apologetic glance at Delia. It definitely didn't go unnoticed that she did not acknowledge Millie.

Though, if Delia had to make an honest guess, she knew Patsy would have said "hi" if she hadn't been distracted by the kitchen. Patsy struck her as the type of person who would never disobey society's rules.

Millie seemed to brush it off and talked with Delia until Trixie called from them. Delia got up, and followed Millie, wondering just how this night would go.

* * *

Patsy scurried back to the kitchen, just in time to help Sister Monica Joan try and fetch some cups from the cupboard. She flinched, as the elderly nun accidentally bumped an unused— thank goodness— pot from the counter. She quickly rushed to help, picking the pot up, and reaching up to retrieve the glasses from the cupboard.

When she was done, it occurred to her that she hadn't even noticed Millie. She flinched slightly when she realized how rude that must have seemed. She contemplated going back in, but when Jenny called for her, she knew it was too late.

Delia and Millie walked in, and everyone settled down at the table. Mainly, Sister Julienne spearheaded the conversation.

"So, Delia and Millie, it's so wonderful to have you two over here for dinner." Delia simply smiled her thanks, leaving Millie to answer.

"Yes, it's lovely to be here, Sister. You all are so so kind."

Platters were passed around, all containing different bits of food. Patsy took some from a few of them, not really having an appetite tonight. Her stomach was churning with an entire mixture of feelings. Her stomach seemed tflip-flopop, never being satisfied. She heard Jenny and Cynthia both talking happily with the two new nurses, as well as Trixie. Patsy would talk sometimes, giving brief opinions for one thing for another.

She glanced up once, and looked over at the two at the end of the table. Delia was busy chatting with Jenny but Millie… Millie was staring right at her. Her stomach churned again, and she had to force down her bite.

She wasn't prepared for what was happening with Millie. She'd just had a bomb thrown at her in the form of Delia Busby. She didn't want a whole bloody army coming after her with Millie. And yes, that is what if felt like. Millie had hurt her. She wasn't going to deny it. She wasn't going to deny what she had once felt for the blonde woman.

No, that's not who Patience Mount was. She knew they had a past. One that would be quite dangerous to acknowledge. But, she also knew that it was Millie's fault that they were no longer together.

"Patsy, what would you say is the best part about being a midwife?" Jenny asked, forcing the redhead to engage in conversation. She managed to splutter out an answer, good enough to be convincing.

"Oh, uh well there are.. a lot of benefits to this. I think… uh that the best part if seeing the er the joy of the mothers." She closed her mouth, fairly satisfied with her answer. Jenny shot her a concerned look, quirking an eyebrow. Patsy heard the silent question. _Are you okay?_ She responded with a tiny head nod.

The rest of dinner went fairly well, actually. Delia of course had been fun to talk to, and Patsy could feel the heat spread through her when she thought about it. She wasn't a stupid woman. But, she was allowed to have a mindless crush, right?

Delia was engaged. That wasn't changing. She was in love with Nick. Simple as that. But, Patsy knew how utterly relentless the heart could be. She also knew that it was useless trying to change it.

"Thank you for everything," Delia said, as she led Millie to the door. "Dinner really was very lovely. It was a pleasure." The nuns all nodded their goodbyes, before leaving for chapel. This left the nurses alone.

"It was really lovely to meet you," Jenny said, stepping forward to shake both of their hands.

"I hope we meet again soon." She smiled at them, before stepping back for Trixie. The blonde midwife enveloped them both in a hug, much to the surprise of Millie. Patsy allowed herself a small smile at this.

Cynthia, of course, was very polite when she said her goodbyes. She seemed to have gotten along with Millie quite well. Patsy could understand.

Cynthia, while a quiet soul, had fairly strong opinions on some issues. It was to her delight, that Millie had shared opinions on those issues. They'd really hit it off during dinner. Patsy was finding it hard to read Millie once again.

When they'd split, Patsy was left with an image that was very easy to maintain. She'd seen Millie as their last fight. As the impossible woman that she indeed could be at times. Tonight though, that image was threatening to shatter. Because she remembered who Millie could actually be at times.

"It was lovely to see you again," Patsy said, reaching out a hand. Delia rolled her eyes, and pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, Pats. I think we're past that now." Delia rolled her eyes again as Patsy ended the hug.

"How do you live with this one?" she asked Trixie. The blonde just laughed, and shrugged.

"She'll warm up eventually," Trixie said, winking at Delia. Patsy flashed her a mock reproachful look.

"You make me sound like an ice cube." Delia then chipped in, blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Is that why you pulled away? Because I was melting you and making you hot?"

 _Oh, you have no- Shut it Mount!_ Patsy just smiled. She turned to Millie, ready to say goodbye as well. Instead, her former girlfriend pulled her into a hug. Patsy was surprised to find that she didn't hate it.

"Meet me at Steven's Cafe," Millie whispered into her ear. "I'll be there Thursday at two. No matter if you come or not." Millie ended the hug, but kept her eyes fixed on Patsy.

"Please, that's all I'm asking," she said quietly, green eyes pleading. But, she didn't wait for a response, instead she and Delia left quickly after.

Patsy was left with a whole new tangle of emotions when the door closed. Great, just great.

* * *

 **Phew, it's been a while, hasn't it? Tried not to do such a cliffhanger this time. :)**

 **Next time… With Millie now back in the picture, both Patsy and Delia will have to deal with the consequences.**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	5. Set in Stone

Set in Stone

Patsy threw herself into her work for the next several days. Wednesday night and she still couldn't make a decision. She tried looking at this thing at every possible angle. From her perspective, from Millie's and from Delia's. She wasn't stupid. She knew just how complicated this situation was.

Trixie seemed to sense that she was troubled, but didn't press for details. Patsy was eternally grateful for that.

"Nurse?" Mrs. Anderson asked, wondering what was keeping Patsy. The redheaded midwife shook herself and refocused on her patient.

"Of course, I'm sorry Mrs. Anderson. Sorry, let's get you up on the table. You're due in two weeks?" she confirmed. Mrs. Anderson nodded.

"Well, let's see how baby's getting on," Patsy said, setting up the table. After a quick examination, Patsy was pleased to see that everything was getting along nicely. This was good for her. The work, it calmed her every time. She could throw herself in, and stop worrying about her own life for a small amount of time. She went through other patients, easily going through the motions of her job. Her thoughts seemed to cease for a small amount of time, and she could live in peace.

Usually, with clinic this busy, Patsy would be grateful for the end of the day. Today, it felt like it was barely noon by the time they were packing up. She stacked the last of the chairs, helping Jenny store the curtains away. Tomorrow, tomorrow was when the decision had to be made.

"Are you alright?" Jenny asked, noticing Patsy's abnormally pale complexion. Patsy just waved her off. While her fellow midwives might be willing to turn a blind eye, Patsy had no idea about Nonnatus. To her, that was the worst thing about being gay. She didn't have anyone to confide in. She'd had Millie for a period, but then she was gone.

"See you back at Nonnatus," Jenny said, heading out of the door. Patsy nodded in response. She left the clinic last and wandered over to the bus stop. But something made her stop. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to go back to Nonnatus. Not yet anyway. She found herself wandering the shops, looking at all of the displays.

She passed another half hour just wandering, trying to organize her thoughts. Finally, she found herself just outside the Silver Buckle. She finally decided to go in, and unwind in there. She entered, and went for her usual table, next to the window.

And because the day was already going fabulously, it decided to give her something else. Delia was sitting where she usually did, just staring at a cup of tea. Patsy hesitated for a second, knowing she could likely still escape from this.

Within just a few seconds, a war was fought and won in Patsy's mind.

"Hello Delia," she greeted, sitting down next to the brunette. Delia jumped at the sudden words and turned to face Patsy. An easy smile broke out on her face when she recognized the midwife.

"Oh, hello Pats," she said, flashing another grin at Patsy. Her heart thumped in her chest.

"What brings you here?" Delia asked, angling her chair to face Patsy's. Patsy decided to be vague with her answer.

"Oh, I just came here to think. I've got some decisions to make." Delia made a noise of understanding, eyes bright with sparkle.

"Ah yes, having a cup of tea while gathering your thoughts. It suits you," she teased. Patsy just smiled back.

A few minutes later she did have her cuppa and was sitting back down on her stool.

"So, how are things going for you?" Patsy asked, tipping her head slightly. Delia took a sip before answering.

"Oh, great. Haven't been getting much sleep lately, but you know the life of a nurse and all." Oh yes, Patsy did know.

"It never gets better does it?" Patsy asked, sympathetically. Delia shook her head, but there was laughter in her eyes.

"I'm thinking of training to be a midwife. I've always loved working with babies, and since it's unlikely I'll ever have any-" Delia cut off abruptly, eyes widening slightly in panic. Patsy narrowed her eyes at the remark but did not press.

"Um, well yes midwifery certainly has its perks. I'll never forget my first delivery." Delia practically bounced up and down as she begged Patsy to tell her about her training and experiences. Patsy found herself continuing to smile throughout the night as she talked with Delia.

But she was getting dangerously close to love.

* * *

Millie's leg twitched uncomfortably as she waited for Patsy. She'd already gotten a tea, and a selection of biscuits and was sitting down at one of the booths. Her hands were fidgeting, unable to find a point of rest.

Patsy was due here in less than three minutes. Not that Millie expected the redhead to come. She knew Patsy well enough to know that the midwife was stubborn. So bloody stubborn at times. But Millie was taking a chance, and risking her heart.

This was new territory for her. But she knew that Patsy had fallen for her once. With a bit of luck and timing, maybe they could have another go at it.

"Still take two sugars?" came a voice from behind her. Millie whipped around and stared directly into Patsy's blue eyes. She could easily read the emotion within them. Patsy wasn't even trying to put up facades.

There was a mixture of hurt and anger in the blue hue, but the main look was disappointment. Millie sighed and motioned for her to sit. Patsy did so stiffly.

"How are you?" the blonde nurse tried. Patsy smiled thinly.

"Fine thank you. And you?" Millie swallowed hard.

"Um, great." She trailed off for a few moments. She was taking time to gather her thoughts. Patsy, to her credit, did not judge for this. She was just as affected as Millie.

"Look, Patsy, the reason I brought you here today is to apologize. I know that I… stepped too far with you. I read the situation wrong, then reacted badly to all of your concerns."

A quick blink was the only thing that showed Patsy was affected by these words. But it gave Millie the courage she needed to go on.

"I want to start over Patsy. I think… I think that we can actually make this work. God knows how hard it is to start a queer relationship during this time. And besides… I don't want anyone else." Millie finished and nervously licked her lips. Patsy seemed unmoved by her words.

"Millie… what we had was a long time ago. And, it would take time to rebuild our relationship. Everything would take… time." Millie just shook her head. She wasn't going to let Patsy scare her away.

"Patsy, I am uncaring of the work that I would need to do. Because right now none of that matters to me. None of it. Only your answer."

Patsy blinked again, trying to analyze Millie's words. This wasn't exactly the same woman she walked away from.

"I met someone," Patsy suddenly burst out. She almost immediately bit her lip, wanting to trap the words that were already hanging between them. Millie's eyes widened, but she didn't look hurt.

"You know I guessed that Patsy. But, I know that things are complicated for you still. So, there is still a chance that you pick me through everything." Patsy hated to admit that she was right.

"Millie, all I'm saying is that this no longer involves just me and you. I'm not giving a definitive answer about anything." Millie just nodded.

This answer was largely what she was expecting. But progress was being made today. And that counted for something.

* * *

"I had a lovely time tonight," Nick said, giving Delia a small smile. The brunette happily returned it.

"I did too. Thank you," Delia said, stopping outside the Nurses' home. Nick grasped her hand once, then leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in a few days," Nick said, giving her one last smile. He then turned around and headed for his car. Delia's smile lingered for a few more seconds before she entered the doors.

She entered her room and set her bag down on the bed. She kicked her shoes off and debated whether she should call it a night or not. She finally decided to just unwind, and think about the day.

She should try to talk to Patsy again. She found the redhead's company to be delightful and felt a stirring in her body that she hadn't felt for a while. The thrill of finding a kindred spirit.

She'd known Millie for so long that the spark wasn't really there anymore. This was a stray thought, that she tucked into her brain to ponder later.

"Hello D," Millie said, entering the room. Delia nodded at her, then continued her own thoughts. She heard Millie rustling around, getting ready to wind down for the night. In a few minutes, she would be forced out of her thoughts, when Millie needed to talk. So she decided to make the most of her time as possible.

Right on cue, Millie began to try and rouse Delia from her thoughts. Delia gave in after a few seconds and rolled over to talk to Millie. The blonde nurse was practically bursting with news from her visit with Patsy. Huh, speak of the devil…

"She really hasn't changed much. I mean, I expected most of what she said tonight. Though she did say she'd found someone new. But my guess is that it isn't even a thing yet."

Delia nodded absentmindedly. She had begun to unravel her earlier conversation with the redhead.

When she'd mentioned her lack of kids, Patsy hadn't really questioned it. She'd been surprised, but there was a certain, familiarity in her gaze that Delia did not expect to see.

Most people would have questioned her statement; she was engaged after all. Patsy had just shrugged it off. She suddenly had to answer a question from Millie, and her train of thought was interrupted.

"I honestly had no idea, Millie. Patsy doesn't exactly wear her heart on her sleeve. And with a matter as delicate as this, she would not be eager to spill her secrets." Delia was trying in her own way to warn Millie of the danger. The blonde nurse was so carefree, that Delia often worried it would end up hurting her in the end.

Sure it wasn't technically illegal, but losing her job would only be the first thing that happened to either of them.

"Delia, we've got to have hope. Nothing has been cast in stone yet. And nothing will be until Patsy gives a definitive answer. I promised to call her in a few days. And we'll be working it out from there."

Delia's mind wandered yet again at the "cast in stone" comment. She was beginning to apply it to her own rapidly falling apart situation.

Nothing did seem to be set in stone for her. Her engagement with Nick should have been. But, Nick had become more distant lately. Not in his affections, but with how he showed them. Delia was beginning to suspect that Nick knew of her true feelings. And if he did, Delia was eternally grateful for him.

But more importantly were her feelings for Millie. For those did not seem to be set in stone any longer.

* * *

 **Alright, it's been a while. Also, I was kind of rushing, so sorry about that.**

 **Next time… With tensions rising among the nurses, certainties are questioned.**


	6. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

"It's not working is it?" Nick asked, staring down at an untouched plate of biscuits. There was hurt in his eyes, but mostly it was just disappointment. Delia flinched at the defeat in his voice and considered changing the topic.

"Nick…" she trailed off, realizing she didn't really have anything to say. But when she looked up, Nick's eyes held no anger.

"I understand, Delia. I don't want to be with you if that's now what you want. I care too much to do that to anyone." Delia nodded in response, though she could not bring herself to meet his gaze. She knew it would be filled with sympathy and understanding. The guilt she would feel from that would be immeasurable.

"Nick… I feel like I owe you an explanation," she finally said. But he was already shaking his head.

"If this was a normal circumstance then yes, I would want an explanation. I'm not that noble, Delia. But I know you. And… I know you can't talk about it officially. But you should know I wish you all the best."

Delia could feel her walls breaking. Nick was just too damn understanding. She needed him to yell at her, to tell her he hated her. But of course, that's not what he did. Instead, he became what was needed, a supportive friend.

"I'm so sorry," she finally said, leaning into his shoulder. Nick smiled and hugged her.

"Well, it's hardly your fault. But… I am gonna need some time." Delia looked up in alarm, feeling true pain at the thought of losing him as a friend.

"No no, I completely understand. We can go our separate ways." Nick's gentle laugh is not the reaction she expected.

"Delia, I'm not asking to never see you again. We work at the same hospital. No, just… give me a month."

"A month?" she asked, a heavy weight starting to lift from her chest. Nick smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, even though we won't be together, you're still an amazing person, and one of the best friends I've ever had." Delia just had to take a moment here. She was fully expecting Nick to yell and scream and practically disown her. But he hadn't. Because he was so damn caring towards her. And it truly did break her heart to leave him. But not in the way it should.

"Thank you," she said, on the verge of just collapsing into his arms. All of her feelings were being kicked up in some giant storm that she no longer had control over.

"Delia, whatever happens, I'll be by your side. I want us to be friends. And from what I've seen, you don't seem to mind spending time with me." Delia looked up in alarm.

"Nick, of course I want to be friends. I love the time we've spent together. I truly treasure it." Nick smiled slightly, shoulders loosening a tiny bit.

"Great. I'll talk to you later."

Patsy sighed in relief as she finally sat down at the table. It had been a taxing day, starting with a bustling clinic and ending with a surprise birth at the end of the day. Trixie had needed backup, so Patsy had to rush out and deliver Mrs. Robert's beautiful baby boy.

"Gosh, this has been quite a day," Trixie said, taking a sip of her tea. Patsy just nodded, feeling sleep pulling her down,

"Oh, Delia and I made plans to go shopping this Saturday," Trixie said, perking up a bit. Patsy tried to not show the shot of adrenaline that rushed through her body when Trixie began speaking.

"Oh?" she asked, trying to sound normal. Luckily, Trixie did not seem to notice.

"Yes, Delia told me she's got something very important to talk to me about. And since you two seem to have gotten along very well, I thought you might be able to come along."

Patsy didn't answer right away, she was too busy schooling her features into a neutral mask.

"I don't know, Trix. I feel like I might be intruding." Trixie was already shaking her head though.

"Of course not. From what she's told me, Delia loves you. She says you're a lot of fun." Patsy debated internally for a few seconds, before ultimately making her decision.

"Okay, let's do it," she said, allowing a small smile to break out. Trixie squealed in delight and set about planning their grandiose day out. Patsy rolled her eyes fondly as Trixie began to map out all of the different places they would go.

"Trixie it will take us three days to go all of these places," she pointed out, giggling slightly. Trixie pursued her lips, trying to figure out how to shove all of this into one day.

"This may take me a while," she said, getting out her pencil. Patsy just grinned and took another sip of tea. She sincerely wished Trixie luck. So far, they were set to hit over a dozen stores in two and a half hours. Like that was going to happen.

"Trix, this will seriously never happen," Patsy tried again. Anything to get through to the blonde nurse.

"Nonsense, sweetie. We'll just have to at light speed," Trixie said confidently. Patsy smiled and sipped at her tea again. Well, at least this was a distraction from this weekend. Her thoughts were completely in a jumble now. Delia was going to be with her for an entire four hours on Saturday. Just the thought sent adrenaline shooting up her spine.

"Okay, I guess we'll just have to forgo something," Trixie said, around twenty minutes later. She was chewing on the end of her pencil, thinking long and hard about what to exclude. Patsy just rolled her eyes fondly. Trixie was one of the best perks about Nonnatus House.

"Oh no, Trixie. I can't think of anything worse," Patsy teased.

"Who asked you?" Trixie shot back, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Oh, how mature," Patsy mocked, but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. Trixie burst out laughing, almost spilling her tea in the process. Luckily, Patsy nudged it away from the edge of the table. She took both of their cups over to the sink to wash them.

"Patsy Mount, you seem to have changed," Trixie said, addressing Patsy's back as she washed the dishes. Patsy froze for a second.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light. Had she changed that much since she met Delia? She hoped not. SHe couldn't afford to have distractions like this threatening her career.

"I'm not sure," Trixie replied. "You seem less tense. More… happy. Almost like you've got someone special in your life?" Trixie's last words were said with a questioning tone. Patsy sighed and turned around. She placed the cups back into the cupboard after she dried them.

"I don't know what you mean," she said, putting a bit of finality into her voice. Trixie raised an eyebrow but refrained from commenting further. At least, about that subject. Patsy was eternally grateful to her best friend for that. She couldn't even figure it out, let alone try to explain it without giving anything about her away.

Trixie and Patsy ended up meeting Delia in front of the local shops at around nine the next Saturday.

"Oh, sweetie. It's so good to see you!" Trixie squealed, pulling Delia in for a hug. Patsy just smiled in the background.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Trixie. It seems like ages every time I see you." Trixie was quick to agree and they chatted for a few seconds.

"Hello, Pats. It's so good to see you too," Delia said, turning her warm gaze to the redhead. Patsy concentrated on containing the flush on her cheeks as she greeted Delia. At the same time, she knew her eyes flicked downwards to Delia's lips as they spoke. She was quick to recover and just prayed Delia didn't see.

They hit a few shops, with all of them just having fun trying on clothes. So far, Delia hadn't mentioned what had happened, and Patsy was actually slightly anxious to hear it. She was finding that she wanted to know everything about Delia. Everything.

"Pats, what do you think of this one?" Delia asked, stepping out in a light blue dress. It nicely clung to her figure, and flared out a bit at the bottom. There was delicate lace embroidered into the collar, giving it a more elegant look.

"You look amazing, Deels," Patsy said, gushing over the new look. Delia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Deels?" she asked, dimples deepening into a smile. Patsy felt embarrassment hit her, and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry, do you mind?" she asked tentatively. Delia's smile just deepened. Patsy felt her heartbeat increase in her chest.

"Of course Pats. It's only fair you give me a nickname. After all, I gave you one. And besides, I like Deels. No one has used that yet. Millie generally just calls me D." Patsy felt a warm glow start in her chest.

"Well, no matter," she said, trying to play it cool. Delia held her gaze for a few more seconds, seeming to contemplate something.

"Of course," she said, stepping back into the dressing room. Patsy however, only had a few moments to contemplate things because Trixie came out of her own room just seconds later to ask for an opinion.

It wasn't until lunch that Trixie asked Delia what was going on.

"So, fun as this day has been, there was something you wanted to talk about?" Trixie enquired. Delia gulped nervously and took another bite of her sandwich. Patsy leaned over slightly, desperate to hear what was going on in Delia's life.

"It's… it's about the engagement," Delia murmured. She glanced down at her food and seemed to struggle with swallowing her bite. Patsy pushed her glass of water towards her, and Delia shot her a grateful look.

"What about the engagement? Has Nick done something?" Trixie asked, automatically defensive of her friend. But Delia shook her head, almost violently. It was clear she didn't want Nick's reputation to be tarnished.

"No no no, Nick hasn't done anything. This is actually more about me," Delia admitted. She looked down at her napkin this time and tried to think what she was going to say. Patsy had a feeling she knew.

"Well then, tell us," Trixie said gently. She placed a comforting hand on Delia's shoulder and Patsy did the same on the other side.

"We called the engagement off," Delia muttered, barely moving her lips to speak. Patsy, hard as she tried, couldn't help but feel a small amount of happiness at this news. But she quickly buried it and focused on Delia.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry," Trixie said, pulling Delia into a hug while Patsy rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I so wish I loved him," Delia half sobbed into Trixie's shoulder. "It would make things so much easier." Patsy's ears perked up at this. She knew that tone. She knew that sentiment very intimately.

"It does seem to all be easier with a man. All so much easier," she said. Trixie wouldn't hear the hidden meaning. But Delia certainly did. She glanced up from Trixie's shoulder and locked eyes with Patsy. Patsy gave her a tiny nod and Delia half smiled in return.

"Nick was so supportive of it. He's been nothing but kind to me ever since we met. I hate that I'm putting him in pain," Delia said, feeling guilt cloud her mind. Patsy nodded in understanding and so did Trixie. The blonde knew what it was like to fall out of love with someone.

"We're always here for you, Delia," she promised, taking the nurse's hand in her own. Patsy was nodding almost enthusiastically next to her.

"Of course, Deels. Now, let's get you back out shopping. Take your mind off of it," Patsy said, leading the brunette to the door. Delia smiled and leaned into Patsy's embrace. Trixie slid off the stool to follow. Her eyes narrowed and picked up every detail in their interactions.

Oh she was no fool. And she'd seen what had just transpired. Of course one could never be certain, but Trixie had a strong hunch about. She just had to wait this one out.

 **Whew, another chapter done for you all.**

 **Next time… Delia and Patsy grow closer in the aftermath of Nick, but Millie is also back and coming in between the two.**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	7. Second Chances

Second Chances

Delia met up with Nick often in the coming months. They'd stayed apart for a month or so after the breakup, but Delia found that she deeply missed his friendship. So she reached out to him, and asked if they were completely done. Nick had jumped at the opportunity to remain friends with her. Nick became a confidant of sorts, even if he didn't really know it.

Delia would often meet up with him and talk about her problems in life, with him listening patiently and offering advice. She did the same with him. Two and a half months after their breakup, and Nick had found someone he liked. Her name was Jenny, and Delia instantly liked her. She found out that Jenny had actually recently been employed at Nonnatus House.

"How's Jenny?" she asked as they sat down with a plate of biscuits. Nick couldn't quite keep the smile off his face as he launched into some new story about a play they had seen recently. It warmed Delia's heart, seeing him so happy. And Trixie had also found a new beau in a man named Christopher. When she met up with Patsy, the redheaded nurse often complained good-naturedly about how she was the only single midwife.

"What about you Delia?" Nick asked. He took a sip of his tea before continuing his question.

"Have you hooked someone yet?" he asked teasingly. Delia just smiled and laughed. No, as a matter of fact she hadn't. Millie had become increasingly distant as she began a tentative friendship with Patsy. Delia was actually getting a little tired of Millie constantly gushing over the nurse.

"Nick, I'm a lone wolf for now," she said. She grabbed a biscuit and took a crumbly bite. They continued to chat easily for a half hour, before Nick glanced at his watch and declared he had to go. Delia nodded in understanding and bid him a cheerful goodbye. He waved at her as he walked out of the small cafe. Delia continued to sit there, still musing over her own situation.

She seemed to be losing Millie as a friend. But, it seemed to her that she'd recovered from that rather well. She had Trixie and Patsy and she had a sneaking suspicion that Jenny would also become a steady part of their little group. But her heart still hurt when she thought about Millie. Her feelings had begun to fade over the last three months, making her feel very empty. Perhaps without her even knowing it, she had grown to depend on those feelings for her friend.

"Delia?"

Delia spun around and gave a cheerful smile to the redhead who walked in. She'd recognized Patsy's voice from the moment she started speaking.

"Hey Patsy," she said. She gestured for the other nurse to join her at the table. Patsy happily obliged.

"What're you doing here?" Delia asked giving her a friendly smile. Patsy smiled back.

"I wanted to get out of Nonnatus for awhile. Trixie and Jenny are talking non-stop about guys." Delia laughed lightly thinking of Patsy trapped in a small bedroom listening to gossip. It amused her greatly. Patsy narrowed her.

"You're laughing at my pain?" Patsy asked indignantly. Delia bit down on her lip to stop even more laughter from escaping. Patsy's mock frown soon disappeared though and she gave Delia a small smile.

"So, what were Trixie and Jenny talking about?" she asked. Patsy rolled her eyes playfully as she began to recount everything that had happened. Trixie had recently gone out for dinner with Christopher and they'd cuddled and kissed afterwards. Jenny and Nick were also planning to go and see a film soon and Jenny was over the moon about it. Patsy said all of this in a high pitched voice, making over exaggerated hand gestures while doing this. Delia was biting back a giggle again by the end of it.

"Oh Patsy, it's not their fault their love struck. Haven't you ever done stupid stuff for love?" she asked. Patsy just grinned and asked her if she would like another cup of tea. Delia nodded and Patsy left to get some more. Delia sat there, now alone, and thought about that recent interaction. Patsy seemed to not want to talk about anything relating to her romantic life. Delia supposed she understood. No one knew anything about Millie, and everyone had accepted Nick without a second glance.

"Here we are," Patsy said, setting a cup down in front of Delia. She gave her a grateful smile and took a sip. They continued to talk for the better part of an hour before Delia finally had to go. She had the evening shift and had to be back soon. Patsy half pouted when she said this, but let her go nonetheless. They'd had a good time, but Delia couldn't help but think about Patsy's reaction to her questions about romance. It made Delia curious. She resolved herself to learn more next time.

* * *

Patsy went back to Nonnatus with a warm feeling in her stomach. It ran throughout her entire body and gave her new energy. Trixie and Jenny noticed the change within five minutes.

"Patsy, you look like you can hardly sit still," Trixie noted. It was true. Patsy was drumming her fingers against the desk and staring out the window.

"Huh?" she asked turning her attention from the birds just outside to the nurse who was staring at her. Trixie rolled her eyes fondly.

"Nevermind. I'll get it out of you eventually," Trixie said, giving Patsy a wink. She felt a small blush creep up on her face but shook it away. Trixie seemed to notice it though and giggled slightly. Patsy just sighed and gave up on trying to hide anything. Instead she motioned Jenny for a drink. Jenny willingly obliged and Patsy felt her nerves calm as she took a sip of the amber liquid.

"Patsy's keeping a secret," Jenny said in a sing-songy voice. Trixie giggled and the two of them both looked at Patsy expectantly. Patsy was beginning to feel like she was being ganged up on.

"What's that? Sister Julienne's calling for me. I better go," Patsy muttered quickly heading for the door. Trixie and Jenny's teasing laughs followed her out. Patsy took a few deep breaths once she was out of the room. She knew they were only teasing, but it flustered her to no end. Besides, she was meeting Millie in less than an hour. Patsy had to admit she still felt apprehensive about this whole rekindling with Millie. Sure they had both grown a lot, and they had been young and stupid, but Patsy couldn't help how she felt. Her thing with Millie, it felt over. These recent meetings with her only seemed to confirm this sad truth.

"Get it together, Mount," she ordered herself as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. After finding Sister Monica Joan a small slice of bread pudding to satisfy her sweet tooth, Patsy sat alone with a well sugared cup of tea. It helped to calm her nerves somewhat before their meeting. She knew she wasn't being fair to Millie. They couldn't stay friends when she was so acutely aware of Millie's pining attraction to her. Especially with her seemingly ever growing feeling for Delia. Ugh, being gay was hard.

"I sense that your mind is troubled, Nurse Mount," Sister Monica Joan said kindly. She set down her bread pudding and patted the younger woman on the arm.

"You are torn between two options. Left wandering about the sea, for your indecisiveness. Do not allow your demons to take over your happiness. Now I am off. I must be present for news tonight. So I may select a worthy event to pray for." Sister Monica Joan picked up her bread pudding and was gone just as quickly as she was there. Patsy just stared after the old nun. The conversation left her more troubled than before she even came down the stairs.

"Oh, this is where she escaped to," Jenny's soft teasing voice was mingled with Trixie's bright laugh as they too entered the kitchen. Patsy rolled her eyes playfully at Jenny while Trixie took a seat across from her.

"Patsy, you do know we were only joking," Trixie said, in an apologetic voice. Patsy easily waved her off though.

"Don't worry, Trix. You didn't offend me. I've got tougher skin than that of course! After all, I've worked on male surgical." Her tone turned playful at the end and Trixie laughed along.

"It's alright, Patience Mount. You can be a dark horse if you want," Trixie said happily.

 _Oh if only you knew._ Patsy smiled to herself as she thought of Trixie's reaction to her falling for her close friend.

* * *

Millie knew something was off with Patsy the moment the redhead sat down. To her credit, Patsy tried her hardest to seem normal. But the rolling ball of anxiety didn't cease even when she began talking with Millie. She knew she was being unfair. And she tried her hardest to put on a confident facade. But today, she just couldn't do it. Millie didn't actually broach the topic though until the end of their meetup.

"Patsy, what's going on with you?" she asked hesitantly. Patsy looked down at her tea, unable to look Millie in the eye.

"Millie, I'm sorry. I know that… well what you were hoping with this and well… I can't, I don't. I'm not on the same page," she finished, coughing slightly as she finished her mess of a sentence. Millie took a couple moments to process her sentence. Patsy didn't even want to look at her. But she owed her that much.

"I mean, I'll admit that I had hopes and all… I suppose it was rather foolish Well downright stupid. But I'll respect that, Patience. And I… well I hope we can still be friends?" Patsy hesitated again. Millie looked crestfallen and recoiled.

"I mean I understand and all, you know," she mumbled. Patsy felt she had to say something.

"No, no Millie. I think it would be nice. I'm just not really sure if it would be good. For everyone." Patsy's thoughts went directly to Delia at that time. Millie seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Patsy, are you? Do you like Delia?" she asked. Patsy blushed bright red and didn't respond right away. But her reaction was plenty for Millie to figure out.

"You do!" Patsy glanced around the cafe, hoping no one was overhearing. She nodded slowly and painfully. But Millie was already beaming and clapping her on the shoulder.

"Oh I should've guessed earlier. I'm very happy for you, Patsy," she said, winking at the red headed nurse. Patsy just looked down at the floor.

"Please Millie, not here," she pleaded. Millie took a glance at their surroundings and nodded in understanding.

"Why don't we go back to my flat. We can talk more there," she suggested. Patsy inhaled a few breaths and thought it over. Eventually, she decided she might was well.

"Alright, why not?" she asked. Millie grinned and quickly paid the tab. They left quickly and went back to Millie's flat.

Patsy took off her jacket when they entered and Millie led them to a few comfortable chairs.

"So, you fancy Delia, huh?" Millie's tone was light but Patsy still felt uncomfortable.

"Look, it's all very complicated." Patsy was feeling quite unsure at this moment. "I mean, yes I do but I don't even know how she feels." Mille nodded along sympathetically.

"Well Patsy, Delia is my roommate. I can tell when something is up with her. So I'm going to tell you right out. She likes you too." Before Patsy could even reply, Millie was up and out of her chair.

"And she's due back within a minute. You'll find me doing some last minute grocery shopping," she said, winking. Patsy was stunned at the determination of Millie. Perhaps she was misjudged her in her hurt and anger.

"Millie I really don't think-" She was cut off by the door clicking closed. She jumped up, intent of simply leaving when around fifteen seconds later, she could hear the lock turning. And with windswept hair and her nurse's uniform on, Delia stepped into the flat.

 **It's summer now. I have a wonderful thing called free time! Here you go!**

 **Next time… Patsy and Delia are finally alone, and now the feelings fly.**

 **Thanks for reading! R &R!**

 **NightLightning21**


End file.
